Christmas Humor
by mistyrose224
Summary: Roy gritted his teeth as his onyx eyes fell on the poorly wrapped present on his desk. He marched over to it and picked it up, reading the familiar scrawling. He felt an explosion of heat boiling in his chest. "Dear Bastard, hope you enjoyed your destroyed office. I overheard how you don't like Christmas so I thought I'd help put you in the spirit. Enjoy!- Fullmetal." One Shot!


**Thank you to all my readers, both old and new, for leaving such wonderful reviews for me! This is just a short dabble to pass time so Christmas comes faster, hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Roy stared wide eyed at the mess of tangled Christmas lights. They were strung around his crowded desk, flickering on and off. Their red and green lights reflecting on the wood of his desk. He clenched his hands at his scattered paperwork dumped on the floor. Cheery Christmas ornaments hung from garland around the window.

He gritted his teeth as his onyx eyes fell on the poorly wrapped present on his desk. He marched over to it and picked it up, reading the familiar scrawling. He felt an explosion of heat boiling in his chest.

"Dear Bastard, hope you enjoyed your destroyed office. I overheard how you don't like Christmas so I thought I'd help put you in the spirit. Enjoy!- Fullmetal."

He took a shuddering breath in and slowly let it out. He knew the mess in his office was FullMetal's handiwork without even needing to read the note. He slammed the note onto the table and glared at the present. He considered setting it on fire but thought better of it and ripped it open instead. He blankly stared at the contents.

It was a photo album and on the cover was a picture of him and Edward, playfully teasing each other over his desk.

He frowned at the picture. He didn't remember ever taking any pictures with Edward. He flipped open the book, seeing a photo of him chasing Edward across the parking lot after his stolen gloves. He saw the grin on Edward's face as he clenched the gloves in his hand, running from Roy with everything he had.

Roy gently touched the photo, smiling at the memory. His eyes flashed to the next photo of everyone posing together in the office. He smirked at Havoc giving Edward bunny ears and at Edward who beamed at the camera. He remembered that day when Maes suggested to get a picture of everyone together.

He must have been sneaking pictures of us together, Roy thought. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the man, always trying to capture memories.

He brushed his finger tips lightly over a photo of him giving a lecture to Edward. He smiled at Ed's rolled eyes and bored expression. Roy was no doubt drilling into him for bringing down a building or two.

His heart swelled at the next photo. It was of him and Edward pranking each other. Edward had glitter all over his golden hair and a bright grin as he pointed to the shaving cream all over Roy's scowling face.

He gently closed the book and plopped down on his chair behind his desk. He couldn't believe Edward and his team had compiled this photo album without him knowing so. He glanced around his office, feeling his hear flutter at the work it must have taken for Ed to set everything up. All his previous anger now gone.

"So Bastard, do you like your gift?"

Roy whipped his head around at the voice. "FullMetal?" He frowned, looking at the photo album in his hand. He didn't know what to say to Edward. He'd never been the touchy-feely kind of person.

Edward stood leaned against the door frame with his arms folded against his chest as he scanned Roy's face. "Do you like it?" He asked, unsure.

Roy nodded his head and gently set the book onto the table. He looked up at Ed. "Why did you do all of this for me?" He asked, frowning.

Edward walked into the room and plopped down on the couch in front of Roy's desk. He shrugged, "Partly to annoy you and partly to get you into the Christmas spirit. It only comes around once you know, and once it's gone, It's gone." He explained.

"I've never been much into Christmas, too many people gathering together. You also have to buy presents for people and," He looked at Ed, "To be honest with you, I am terrible at that." He chuckled.

"Eh, don't worry about getting me anything." Edward waved his hand absentmindedly. He looked back at Roy, "For today, I have everything I could ever want in life." He smiled as he stood. "I have to be getting back, Alphonse is waiting for me." Edward said.

Roy looked down at the photo album. "Thank you." He said, looking Edward in the eyes. "It really does mean a lot."

Edward grinned, "You might not feel that way when you see the photo in the back of the book." He snickered. "I showed it to everyone, by the way." He smirked, "Merry Christmas!" He said then walked out with a wave.

Roy frowned. What did he mean by that?, he asked himself. He opened the book once more and flipped the pages until he reached the last one.

A photo of Roy with a sharpie mustache and eyeballs were drawn on his face while he napped at his desk. He felt pressure building inside of him as he slowly stood, gripping the table roughly.

"FullMetal! Get back over here!" He yelled, his seething eyes looking at the door. "I will burn you until there's nothing left of your tiny body!" He screamed.

* * *

 **Thank you to all my readers, both old and new, for leaving such wonderful comments for me to review.**

 **Without you all, none of this could be, because without your reviews, where would I be?**

 **I would be sad and unable to write, for the fear of not being good enough to go on with my life.**

 **Without my fans to back me up, I would fall down into a pity pit and not get back up.**

 **So this is to say thanks to all of you who've had my back, both old and new.**


End file.
